Will the wedding commence?
by Maddiie09
Summary: This is a story of The human Doctor and Rose Marien Tyler's wedding but many strange this begin to happen and death is aproaching one of the Tylers
1. Chapter 1

Will the Wedding commence?

This alley is dark and quiet. It is cover with year old newspapers and puddles which in the moon light look like blood. This alley is cover with bin bags. This alley is abandoned. This Alley is where I died…

Hi I'm Rose Tyler and this is the real story of how I died. It was 8 years ago today I would have been 30 happy birthday to me but this is a sad, romantic and depressing story. Me and the human doctor were going for a Christmas meal with my mum, dad and little Toni (who is 7 now). We all sat down and he Doctor was talking to me about the first time we had Christmas dinner together it was right after he had regenerated and defeated the Sycorax in his pyjamas, them my dad tapped his glass and began to make a speech.

"Hello, this year has been very dramatic with all of the commotion a few months ago but I have now realised that none of that matters the past is the past and we all now have a future. And I do believe the doctor has something to say to you Rose."

"Thanks Pete, Rose we have had some great adventures and I just want to say… Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Oh my gosh! Of course I will marry you!!!"

Well that's what I said of course I would've said that. But a few days later and The doctor was beginning to wonder whether to get married to me as John Smith I said it would be best as then we would be Mr & Mrs Smith. We weren't going to have a big wedding just mum, dad, Toni and a few close friends. We were going to get married on the same beach we departed from the real world in Norway. I had a feeling something was going to go wrong something always does when The Doctor is around, but I let that leave my head as the wedding wasn't for another year.

"It is New Year tomorrow Rose." Said my mum

"Yes mum I know I am 22." I replied a little bit annoyed

"Hello ladies how are you this evening?" said The Doctor coming out of nowhere.

"You scared me I nearly had a heart attack you should really stop doing that I mean"

"Shhhhhhh mum try and keep it down you are so overly dramatic!" I interrupted.

The next few days went by and I still couldn't get my head round why I was so stressed  
about the Wedding…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Noise

The months past and I was all over the place is was August and we were getting married at the end of September I had my dress and brides maids, I was sure I had every thing and then it hit me like a ton of bricks we forgot to get a cake!! I rang mum and told her to get us a nice cake with pink and blue flowers on. She said she would do what she can but I still wasn't sure about it. Then something strange happened when I was trying on my wedding dress (again) I heard a drumming noise an odd noise I had never heard before the rhythm The Doctor once explained to me when he was with Martha he has those memories to you know. The tapping noise the master went on about was I going insane or was I just hallucinating then I saw it in the mirror a figure of the Doctor but it was the old doctor before he had regenerated I let out a scream and mum came rushing in after she had came back after having and argument with the local cake maker.

"What's wrong rose?" she said in shock

"Can't you see it in the mirror? The Doctor is in the mirror!!" I said panicking

"There is nothing there sweet heart" said mum sounding concerned

"Well can you hear that tapping li-like drumming?"

"I think you're just nervous about your wedding go and have a lie down sweetie." Said mum softly

"Okay I will lie down…"

I took me dress off and put my pyjamas on and went to bed for a little while but when I woke up The Doctor was there sitting next to me asking if my headache was better. Headache? I didn't have a headache I thought, then I thought again and mum must have said I had a headache so The Doctor didn't get worried. But I told him it was fine and I was the drumming had stopped but I don't know why I heard it in the first place. That night The Doctor and I were talking and then I didn't blackout exactly but all I could hear was the drumming and the image of The Doctor this time is was my Doctor my fiancé.

"Rose? Are you listening Rose?"

Then all of a sudden it stopped.

"Huh? Oh no sorry I went a bit mad what were you saying?"

As I listened to The Doctor Reminiscing about old adventures we had had in the TARDIS I thought to myself again why as I hearing that drumming noise? What I didn't know is that I had said it out loud…

"Drumming what drumming Rose?"

"Oh errrr…just a drum solo from a band I used to like it's rather catchy but I don't know why it's in my head I haven't listened to it for years."

Few what and excuse that was I was quite pleased with myself I have never been that good at excuses. But I know I should've told him the truth but he would get overly involved and worried.


End file.
